Antisepticeye
by zombielawngnomes
Summary: Sean gets sick while recording and disconnects from his friends leaving mark worried. When jacksepticeye wakes up he is no longer the man he used to be. He is now antisepticeye, who plans to destroy Sean from the inside out. There may or may not be septiplier in this...later on.
1. Chapter 1

Sean was sitting at his desk, playing with mark, bob and wade. He sips a glass of water and coughed away from the microphone to make sure not to mess with the stupid audio. His head felt lighter than a feather, his stomach hurt and frankly the game they were playing was making him dizzy. "I wasn't MOVING HOW DID YOU FIND ME?!" Mark yelled into the microphone seans ears ringing. "Guys, can you try not to yell, I feel sick." He said and leaned back in his chair. Mark looking over at Skype. "Sure dude, are you alright?" Sean shrugged and sniffled. "I think it's just a cold. Nothing to worry about." He said and shuts his eyes. After a few minutes of playing there was a scream and loud thud. Mark jumped startled. "Jack? You alright?" Mark looked at the second screen on his desk, Sean's microphone, connection and video missing. "Sean?" Bob asked and mark pulled up their chat looking at the screen. "Guys can anyone hear jack?" Mark asked and looked at the random letters on the screen. "The hell? Y0u n3x7" mark grabbed his phone, giving Sean a call. "He's not answering his phone." "Maybe he's in the bathroom." Wade said, mark just looking down at his phone.

Sean was laying on the floor in front of his desk, wires unplugged and headphones laying around his neck gently. He twitched every now and then before having a full on seizure. He shakes and hands curl inward near his chest, as his head and feet thump against the carpet, foam dripping from his mouth onto the carpet. Sean finally stopped, laying calmly against the ground, not breathing, His phone vibrating behind him as mark called for the 7th time.

Mark taps his fingers against his seat, looking up at the connection lost icon and then hearing Sean's voicemail. "This is Sean, sorry I can't answer the phone right now. I might be recording. I'll get back to you as soon as possible." Mark set his phone down and stares at it for a while.

Sean inhaled sharply, back arching off the floor as he takes in the cold breath, he sits up and gripped the front of his shirt, saliva dripping from his lip. He runs a hand through his hair, vision blurry. "Wha- what's going on?" He thought having no control over his body as it stands up, heading to the mirror. He looked into the dark, pitch black eyes. A tint of green in the right one. He shakes his head vision slowly returning. A bright green iris with a blue pupil looking back at him. He let's out a scream and falls back before he loses control of his body again. Screaming in agony as his ears begin to point more at the top, blood dripping from his right eye. He hears his phone go off and grabs it, answering immediately. "Mark! Thank god! I need hel-" before he can get the word out he begins choking. He drops the phone and blood drips from his mouth. He covered it and squints his eyes, fangs ripping through his teeth. Mark stands up, running to grab pants. "I'll be at your hotel soon!" He hangs up and pulled on a black coat. He runs out to his car, climbing in quickly.

Anti stands up and rolled his neck to pop it. "I like this meat suit better." Grabbing the phone, He stepped out of the puddle and heads to the closet pulling on a black suit and green tie. He walked out to the main area of his hotel room and glanced out the window where the paramedics were. He leaves the room and walked up the stairs, paramedics and mark rushing to the room. Anti heads to the roof where a man is standing with a cigarette. He smiled maliciously and stepped forward. "Those are bad for your lungs you know." He said and the man glanced up. "Fuck off." Anti gripped the man by the ribs, ripping him open. He grabbed the mans lungs, ripping them out in front of him. "See what I mean. Bad for you." Blood stains his hands and down his arms as the man dies. He grabbed the pack of cigarettes from the mans pockets, lighting one and sticking it between his lips, blowing out smoke.

Mark gets to the room, blood all over the blanket, floor behind the desk and in the bathroom. A Smear of his hand print on the door handle. The cops begins doing a whole investigation now. Anti walking down the road in a suit, hair slicked back as he smiled at random women and men. Sean smacked against the walls of his mind trying to get out. This was not going to end well


	2. Chapter 2

Anti heads down the walkway towards a bar and smiled. Perfect spot to pick out the dirty souls. He sits down at the bar and ordered a drink, the man giving him a second look but handing him the whiskey. Anti sips it and a women walked up to him, leaning against the bar as she slides into the spot next to him. "I don't think I've Ever seen you here, the names Virginia." She said and placed a hand on his thigh slowly dragging it up his leg, letting her fingers brush against his crotch. He smiled the glass leaving his lips. "I'm an- I mean. Sean." He looked down at her hand and noticed the missing ring on her finger. He stands up and motioned towards the bathroom.

Anti opened the door slowly and the girl walked in first. He followed right behind and closed the door. The loud music masking the sounds. He shoved her against a wall with a smirk and pressed his lips roughly against hers, placing his legs between hers. She moaned softly, sitting on the sink as he gripped the back of her shirt, ripping at the seams. Her clothes tearing and ripping. She was happy, she always wanted a man who could take charge. His claws grow out and scratch against her back before sinking into her flesh, ripping her skin apart. She screamed in agony, trying to shove him off. He growled and pulled away, slamming the back of her head into the mirror three times, her limp body rests against the sink and broken mirror, drips of blood falling onto the floor. He bends down and grabbed her purse, slipping the ring back onto her finger. "Dirty cheater." He said with a scoff, walking out towards the exit.

Mark was trying to think if Sean had any enemy's or not. Working for YouTube wasn't like a normal job where you sit at a desk and have someone scream at you for an hour. Its like that but they do the screaming instead of being screamed at. Mark called Sean again and waits for an answer or something. The cop comes in and grabbed mark along with the boss. "We found Sean at a bar." He points at the screen showing the security camera. "Bad news, we found another dead person. Sean's killing people." The boss nods and whispered in the cops ear. "OK mark, you can go home. We can take it from here."


	3. Chapter 3

Mark was sitting at home reading through the papers that the cops gave him. He didn't like that Sean was missing and he didn't like that they suspected he was killing people. He could never hurt another living soul. He sits at his desk and looked over at his phone that was vibrating. It was Sean! He answered immediately. "Sean! Where are you?! The cops think you're killing everyone." Sean was curled up in an old wearhouse corner, covered in blood. He was in tears and sounded awful. "I don't know what's going on! I'm covered in blood, I think I'm outside of town is some warehouse. I need help." Mark nods and grabbed his car keys. "I'll be right there. Don't move. Just send me your location."

Sean hangs up, sending mark his location. He sits there. Shaking. Unsure of what's going to happen next. He could only just sit and hope for the best. As mark takes an hour drive he pulled up to the location getting out. He heads inside and hears the soft cries from the back of the room. Mark looked over a few boxes to see Sean. "Sean are you alright?" Mark asked and leans over the edge. Sean looked up at him with a large smile. Mark helping him up. "What's gotten into you?" Sean shakes his head. "I don't know. I've been a bit weird. I keep freaking out and, I killed them. I killed two people. I don't know why I did! But I killed them." He said through broken up sobs. Mark sitting next to him. "What was the last thing you remember before you got all weird. " I got an email from cry, it was mainly letters and numbers though. Nothing that important. I couldn't decode it." Sean said and shrugged handing mark the phone with the email. Mark looking it over. "Looks like we are just going to have to ask him ourselves." Mark helps Sean up and leads him to the car, driving down the road slowly. Heading for the highway.

Sean sleeps in the passenger seat, hugging a pillow that was in the trunk close to his chest. He hears the sirens behind them and mark glanced over his shoulder. "Shit, cops." He looked over at Sean who was scared and let's out a sigh. "Hold on." He said and steps on the gas, sliding easily in front of cars trying to lose the cop. Sean gripped his chest and let's out a scream of agony. "Mark, I need you to know. This thing. Inside of me. Doesn't care who you are, if you've done something from a tiny lie to murder it will come after you." Sean grabbed his chest, ears pointing as he looked back at the cop. "Why are you turning?" Mark asked a bit horrified as blood dripped onto the floor. Seans eye rolls back into his head and comes back green and blue. He looked over at mark and laughed. Looking back at the cop. He pulled the gun out from his jacket and makes mark stop the car. Sean gets up with his hands up, black smoke leaking off his arms as cops point their guns at him. He walked forward towards the police as they open fire, shooting Sean in the chest and torso area. He looked down at the holes and groaned. He didn't have time for this. He shoved one of the cops out of his way and in front of a car, causing the cop to flip over the hood and get crushed by a semi truck. "So sad." Sean said and turned to face the other cop. He walked over and looked the cop over, blood dripping from his eyes. "So very sad." He said and grabbed the cop by his neck, squeezing as another cop car smashed into Sean, he jumps up, walking over the glass and jumping onto the floor as the car crashed into a wall. "Really? Does no one learn." He goes back over to the cop who was leaned over, grabbing for his walkie. "Sorry, call disconnected." He wrapped his belt around the cops neck, pulling back as hard as possible. He dragged him over to the edge, wrapping a metal chain around the cops foot before hanging him off the highway bridge. Mark watched in horror and then begins to drive out of the chaos for a good clearing. Sean then walked back over to mark and rips him out of the car. "We've just been upgraded." He point to a red sports car and climbed into the passenger seat. "Well. Get in. And bring the pillow" he yelled, lighting another cigarette.


	4. Chapter 4

As mark drove down the freeway he couldn't help but think about the monstrous horror that just happened. His best friend just killed four cops and stole a car. He turned his head over to see Sean curled up taking a nap. He wasn't going to bother waing him up, afraid of the monstrosity that awaited under Seans skin. He keeps his mouth shut and just drove.

Sean stirred in his sleep finally waking up. He sits up, sore as hell as he leaned against the seat, Feet up on the dashboard. "I'm sorry you had to witness that." Sean said and mark yawned, turning to face him before turning his attention back to the road. "It's fine. I'm not to worried about it." Mark lied and continued to drive. Finally reaching Cry's home. They get out and mark locked the doors heading to the front door. Sean knocked and rocked back and fourth on his feet waiting nervously. After about fifteen minutes of waiting mark opened the door. "Mark! You can't just do that! What if we get arrested?" Mark looked at Sean for a moment. "We are already wanted criminals. You killed a few cops and stole someone's car." Sean looked down at his feet and heads in with mark. "Cry?" Mark asked softly Sean gripping the couch. "Mark, something's up. This thing wants to come out." Mark turned to face him. "Find him then. Use your thingy to find cry." Sean rolled his eyes, heading to be in front of mark.

Sean felt his head pounding and his one eye begins to twitch. "Mark, he's in there." He points to the door that was locked and had chalk written on the front of it. "Oh balls." Mark said and knocked softly. "Cry? Hey can you open the door." Mark pressed his ear to the door softly and a hand slowly appears through the wood. But strikes fast, grabbing marks neck. "WHAT THE FUCK?" mark yelled as he is grabbed against the door, putting his foot up to break out of the grasp. He pushed against the wall and glared at the hand. Sean wrapping his arms around marks waist to pull him free. "OH FUCK ME!" Mark yelled and falls back, large scratches on his neck.

The hand glitches and disappeared. Mark and Sean fall in the hallway, mark knocking the wind out of Sean. "Get your ass off of me!" Sean yelled and shoved mark off. He curled up on the floor, claws on the edge of breaking out of his nail bed. Mark crawled over and placed a hand on Sean's shoulder. "Sean? You OK?" Sean whimpered and laughed. "Mark, move." Mark moved out of the way and Sean gets up, he grabbed the end table that was in the living room, bashing it against the door handle til it broke. He then kicked the door open and grabbed cry, slamming him against the wall. "Let me make this real simple. You're gonna tell me where you got that email or I'm gonna let this thing out." He laughed and his eye rolled back, Sean covering it with agony and then slammed cry harder against the wall. "TELL ME!" He yelled and cry laughed. "I'm not telling you anything." Sean laughed a bit harder. "Is that so?" He slammed Cry's head, hard against the wall before throwing him to the ground. "Right, time for a change of heart. See this thing. Inside of me. Wants to kill you, really bad. And I'm gonna let him out." He laughed and gets serious. "Now fucking tell me. Where can I find the man who sent that. The only thing standing between you and him. Is me." Sean demanded and slammed cry harder against the floor, placing a foot on the back of his head. "No." Sean shakes his head and nods. His eye rolling back into his head, green one coming forward. "I warned you." Sean screamed in agony leaning forward as sharp nails dig into Cry's arms. He ripped Cry's flesh and licked the blood that dripped. "Oh you poor sinning bastard." Sean smiled and cry freaks out. "Alright I'll tell you I got it from someone named dark1." He holds up his phone to mark and mark takes it. Tracing the IP address. "We gotta go!" Sean yelled and drops cry, running out the door. His head begins spinning as he feels the other slowly taking over his body. Oh shit. He runs to the car and get in, mark driving as fast as possible. "Looks like they live four hours away.

As they drive Sean takes deep breaths trying to calm himself down. He looked at mark and laughed really hard. " let's just get there. This thing wants out. And bad." As they continue the four hour journey they are finally greeted by the house of the person who started it. Marks home. Sean glanced at mark and then heads inside. Looking around. The pace was trashed and had a few blood stains on the wall. Mark roommates laying in the bathtub full of ice and blood. Sean looked back at mark. "Mark I think someone's taken over your home." They head to marks recording station that has a sticky note on it. San reds it slowly before falling back, dripping his head. He ripped the not up and tears fall from his eyes. Mark was scared he didn't know why any of this was going on. He turned around to see if jack was OK and saw the bright green eye, gun pointed at his chest. A small click and marks blood paints the wall, tears streaming from Sean's face. He laughed and looked at the body on the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

As mark laid against the carpet, letting the blood soak up into the fine white softness. Anti walked around the body examining it. "You really didn't think that I'd catch on darky?" Anti said and laughed. Darkiplier sits up and let's the blood drip from his chest before It slowly closed up, mark spitting the bullet out of his mouth. "I wasn't worried about you finding out. I was worried about mark and Sean finding out." He takes one of antis cigarettes and smiled wide.

"The neighbors probably called the cops. We should hit the road. I've got a few things I want to try." Dark said and grabbed a duffel bag. He fills it with random pieces of clothing and a few other things. Anti heads downstairs to the fridge and opened it up, looking at the drinks. "Hey dark! Want a drink?" He pulled out a beer and dark comes downstairs to grab a drink. "Sure why not. I've got nothing left to lose. Well. " mark" doesn't." He takes a drink and heads back upstairs glancing at the door with his old roommates. He heads into the bathroom and slicked his hair back. "Look, I'm sorry you couldn't come with us. I really am. I'm also sorry I killed you." He turned to look at the lifeless bodies. He dialed 911 and screamed into the phone. "There's some man here with a gun! He shot my roomates and now he's go- WAIT NO STO-" he fired a gun into his left shoulder and hangs up the phone. "We gotta go anti!" Dark yelled, running by as he grabbed him by the hand.

As they continue their adventures they head to a hotel. Dark checks in and heads up the stairs. "Hope this place is OK, looks like its held fugitives before." Anti scoffed and unlocked the room door. "Oh well this is interesting." The room had black blankets and blue sheets. Windows open to expose the entire city. He groaned and shuts the curtains not really wanting to deal with the annoying lights. Dark places his bag down and begins loading his guns. "So, how ya holding up Darky?" Dark grumbled. "I'm just fine." Anti nodded shoving him against the bed. "Good, I want to have some fun." Dark rolled his eyes standing up. "Then I hope you don't mind if I take the lead."

He pushed anti against the wall with a growl, his hands tracing up and down anti's sides. He gripped antis waist, pressing his legs to be between his. "See this is a lot more fun than that." Anti points to the guns and dark growled, biting and sucking at antis neck. Anti let's a blush form and decided to make things a tad more rough. He wrapped his arms around darks neck, hand gripping the back of darks hair giving a tug. Dark let's a low, deep groan into antis ear. "So that's how you want to play." Dark said and pushed himself harder between antis legs. "Well I can do that." He picked anti off the ground and placed his back against the mattress. Anti kissed dark passionately, biting darks lower lip to give a soft tug. Dark pulled antis shirt off and kissed down antis jaw down to his neck and lower as he reached down to darks waist. He kissed the top around antis belt, slowly undoing it to be an inconvenience for anti to wait.

Anti growled as he runs his hands through darks hair. He then smile maliciously, wrapping his legs around dark to roll them over so anti was on top. He roughly kissed dark removing darks shirt quickly. He let's his nails drag down marks warm soft skin, letting pink streaks follow right behind his nails. He licked up marks neck softly, tugging on marks earlobe with a bite.


	6. Chapter 6

As dark growled, forcing the other to be underneath him once again he placed a knee gently between antisepticeyes legs. Anti let's out a small sigh and glanced back. "I knew you were to much of a pansy to be rough." Anti teased and raised his ass a bit. Dark groaned and rolled his eyes. He placed a hand on the back of antis head, gripping the hair as he pulled him closer to his body, the two of them leaning against the other. Antis back against darks chest. Dark placed a hand on antis neck, giving a squeeze as he ripped antis pants down to his knees. He could feel the pulse of the other against his finger tips, he bites around antis shoulder, blood slowly rolling down the soft pale skin, darks tongue pressing against the skin as he slide it up enjoying each taste and movement. He throws anti against the bed, removing his jeans and then his own.

Anti rolled over onto his back and sticks his tongue out at dark. Dark grabbed anti by his ankles yanking him down towards the bottom, forcing his pelvis between antis legs. He gripped the others hips and sinks his nails into the skin, red marks appearing. He leaned down and rolled his hips slowly letting his bulge barley rub against antis. The slow movements causing him to let out a whine and bite his lower lip. Dark leaned down and kissed anti passionately. Making sure that anti knew who was really in charge. Anti quickly scratched down darks back trying to get the other close to him. The stinging of the scratches making dark even more attracted to anti.

As the night goes on with the two of them the morning ruining the twos fun. As anti sits up in bed, bruises and scratches all over him and dark. He rolled out of bed and gets in the shower, rubbing the dirt and what not off. He gets out pulling out black pants, blue hightops, green hoodie and black v neck. He turned to face dark who had just woken up and looked like a parrot had fucked his hair. He chuckled, pulling on shades as dark gets ready for the day.

As dark pulled on his red hightops, grey skinny jeans and red shirt with black stripes, a black coat to go over. He grabbed their bags and signaled for the door. "Let's go before we get busted here too."


	7. Chapter 7

Anti walks down the street heading for his new hiding spot he looked around as bright lights flash, cops speeding by. He had just gotten away with another murder. Didn't take long to run either. He opened the door to the hotel and looked at the mess dark was sitting in, back facing him. "Hey dark? You lose something." Dark stands up, blood falling off his hands as he turned around. "Hey anti. Remember me?" Mark asked aiming a gun towards anti. "Give me back Sean. And I won't blow your fucking head off." Anti growled and walked forward. "You're fucking with the wrong guy marky." Mark pulled back the safety on the gun. "You're the one who messed with the wrong man." Anti holds up his hands. "Fine. You can have him. I'm bored." Anti screamed and falls on the ground, covering his eye. Green blood falls out of his eyes, mouth and nails as everything returns back to normal.

"Sean?" Mark asked softly as he looked down at the mess. Sean holds onto his pounding head, the large booms of a pulse bothering him. He moved to lay on his side, curling up into fetus position. This was intense pain Sean was feeling, finally the pain made sean pass out. Looking directly at antisepticeye in his mind. He stands there smiling. "Poor Sean, you're such a waste of potential. You have nothing and no one. You're alone in the world, that's why you left your parents. You were such an embarrassment to them. Not to mention you don't even have an original thought of your own. Your style is your brothers, your music is your brothers, your jokes. Are you brothers. If only someone actually loved y-" Sean cuts him off and throws him into the wall. "I didn't deserve anything that was pushed on me! I'm my own person! I can do what I want you fuckin bastard. Get out of my head!" Sean punched him and throws him harder against the wall. He looked down at antisepticeye who just laughed and looked him in the eyes. "This is what you're going to become. This is all you will ever be. Every piece of anger will be me. Anytime you feel alone, angry, sad. That's me I'll always be there! getting stronger. Be ready for my return." Finally the pain stops and everything begins to take its rightful place. Sean opened his eyes, slowly looking up at mark and hugged him tightly, gripping onto him like a lost bear.

Mark holding Sean close and he kissed the top of his head. "Its OK Sean. You're going to be OK." He rubbed Sean's back and he cries harder. The feeling of losing control again causing him to shake in fear. Anti was right. He was going to slowly become what he hated. As the night pressed forward Sean and mark had cleaned up the entire room. They even closed suitcases and locked up weapons. "Mark? About my body sleeping with your body it meant nothing right? It was just anti and dark being assholes! Right?" Sean said and mark shrugged. "I guess if that's how you want to look at it. Can't believe you're my first though." Sean perked up." Well that makes me feel a little better considering you're my first...technically." Mark taps his fingers against his bag. "Say uh, maybe we could pick up where they left off? Just not as violent? I don't know. Just thinking out loud. Heh." Mark stuttered and Sean bites his lower lip. "I'd like that a lot." Mark looked down at the time. "We have a few hours before we have to leave.." Sean chuckled and smirked, zipping up the bag. "Oh?" Mark moved behind Sean and kissed the back of his neck softly. Sean tilted his head, humming as he placed the bag onto the side of the couch. "Alright but only for a little while!" Sean wrapped his arms around mark softly. He placed a gentle smooth kiss against the others lips before the kiss deepened and became more passionate. Tongues slowly gliding against each other, saliva coating the others lips. Sean leaned back against the bed, sitting softly on it as mark leaned into it. He placed a knee on the other side of Sean, slowly working his hands up the warm, pale sides. He rubbed his thumb slowly against the skin brushing it slightly across Sean's nipple. He removed Sean's shirt, pacing it next to the bed before removing his own.

As Sean laid back against the bed, breathing heavier and bulge getting more firm he could feel his heart pounding, cheeks heating up at the sight of the other male in front of him. Mark leaned down, placing a hand on Sean's face before letting it slowly slide down his neck to feel the pulse. He placed his lips against Seans again and slowly let's both his hands trace down the sides of the Irishman. He let's the tips of his fingers glide alongside the waistband of the other, slowly pulling the fabric. Mark gets down to the button and zipper of Sean's pants. He slowly un buttoned them. Then slowly unzipped them letting the dark green boxers poking up against the zipper until it finally is poking out completely. Seans face grows darker with a blush. Mark taking in the beauty. He leaned down, kissing from Sean's waist, up to his chest then to his lips. He gripped Sean's black jeans and pulled them off, throwing them to the side as well. He placed himself between Sean's legs, slowly working his own jeans off. Mark leaned down kissing Sean passionately rolling his hips against Sean's crotch to tease him. He couldn't help but love the feeling of the fabric rubbing against his throbbing dick. He wanted nothing more than to be Inside Sean but knew that Sean could beg. He kissed Sean's neck, licking up the side as he whispered in a low voice into Sean's ear. " if you want it. You gotta beg for it." Sean whines at the deep voice, wanting nothing more than to be touched by the man above him.


	8. Chapter 8

As Sean walked out of his bathroom he couldn't help but turn out the lights. Migraine not going away. It had been about two years since anti had shown up. Mark being really helpful in keeping that monster at bay. Mark was gone for the day to get his hair re dyed and fixed up to look better. Sean heads into the kitchen, dark circles around his eyes, soft cold skin with goosebumps shinning in the light from the blinds. He glanced over at the medicine cabinet starring for a good long while before stumbling towards it. He grabbed the pain killers for his migraine and tried to read the back, dropping the pills onto the floor letting them scatter all over the place. He falls back against the fridge knocking off a few pictures and magnets. Laughing as he tried to grip the edge of the counter next to the fridge. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Sean yelled, falling to the floor in extreme agony. He felt as though his head was going to explode. The whispering getting louder and louder before the voices stopped. It finally had occurred to him why people fear silence.

Sean could feel the claws from anti ripping the inside of his head slowly, Sean curled up onto the floor looking at the floor in front of him, blood dripping from his nose and right eye slowly. He blinks a few times before rolling over to be on his back, watching the ceiling fade from a nice white to a dark grey then to black.

Mark unlocked the front door of the house, walking in to look around at the dark house. "Sean? I'm home!" He called. No response. He placed his things on the couch, turning on a heel to head towards the hall. "Sean?" Mark yelled again and walked into the kitchen to see Sean laying in a puddle of blood. "Oh go- Sean?!" He runs in, falling to his knees as he tried to help Sean lean up against the wall. "Sean?! Sean!" He smacked Sean across the face as hard a possible. Sean's head snapping to one side, eyes opening. He then immediately grabbed marks throat with a glare, dripping green blood from his eye. "Miss me markimoo?" He throws mark over the counter, grabbing a knife from the block to throw it at mark. "I'll give you a weapon but don't expect me to let you live long. See I'm in a bit of a hurry." Anti spoke and spits blood onto the floor. "What are you here for now?" Asked mark, grabbing the knife to protect himself. "You love Sean right? Well he's in danger." Anti straightens himself out before cracking his knuckles. "Now I may not like him or you. But I enjoy possessing this body and using it to my advantage when I can." Anti kissed the top of marks head before heading towards the door. "Don't worry. I'll bring him back." He twisted the door knob, mark throwing the knife to be near antis head. "You're not going anywhere without me you freckled fuck." Anti glanced back with a soft smile. "Let's get going then."

Mark was driving down the road looking over at Sean every now and then to make sure he OK. "What are you doing?" Mark asked and bites his lower lip, anti glancing up from the knife. "I'm sharpening my weapons." Mark chuckled. "Sure." Anti holds up his sharp claws to press against marks neck. "Wanna closer look?" Mark gulped and speaks slowly. "Uh- no...not really." Anti pulled his claws back and mark continued to drive. "Where exactly are we going?" Anti looked up and smiled. "Minnesota." Mark coughed a bit shaken at that. "Why there?!" Anti growled. "Because I fucking said so! Now drive fuck fart." Mark groaned, driving without questioning it.

Soon enough mark was drifting asleep. Anti was glancing out the window when he saw mark start swaying. "Uh mark?" Mark snored softly, car drifting hard to the right a large truck honking. Anti screamed and mark wakes up screaming, correcting his driving. "YOU FUCKING IDIOT. YOU SHOULD'VE SAID YOU WERE TIRED. MOTHER FUCKER." Mark pulled over to the side. Anti getting out immediately. He shoved mark into the passenger seat and takes over the drivers spot. "Fucking trying to kill us." Anti turned on the car driving to a gas station, he fills the tank completely and then continues driving. He gets onto the highway, glancing over at mark as he slept. Finally deciding to keep his eyes on the road. A good thing about anti is he didn't really need sleep. It wasn't necessary to him.

A few hour pass, mark waking up to see anti still driving. "tired?" Mark asked and anti shrugged, eyes staying on the road. "No, not at all." Mark nods and adjusted his seat to lean back a bit more and put his feet up on the dashboard. "So wanna tell me what's going on now?" Anti bites his lower lip and sighs. "Well its to late for you to back out now. So I guess." Mark sits up a bit more. "What's up?" Anti looked over at mark. "I'm not a softy and if you fucking say I am I'll kick your ass so hard it falls off." Mark raised his hands as if to surrender. "Don't worry about it. Just tell me." Anti takes in a deep breath and nods. "Dark and me took over yours and Sean's bodies the other night. We had a long discussion and he was taken. His form left your body. so I'm going to go get him back." Mark growled and turned his head away. "Why can't you just leave Sean's body and go stay with your demon boyfriend." Anti snarled at mark. "ITS NOT THE SAME!" Mark shrinking down. "OK, I'm sorry."

As the long quiet car ride goes on anti stopped at the edge of a forest. "Where the fuck are we." Anti gets out, taking the keys with him. He grabbed hiking boots from the trunk, rope and a face mask to cover from his nose down to his neck. He puts it on, pointed ears sticking out a bit more. "Get geared up." He tossed mark boots, a mask, rope, knife and a harness. "Where exactly are we going?" Mark asked and anti looked up, securing his own harness. "Hell." Anti said and mark throws his arms up. "Oh good. I always wanted to go to hell." Anti pats marks head. "Good boy."

Mark and anti hiked up the mountain for a while, snow making the ledges slippery. Once the get to the top anti dusted some snow off looking over at mark. He takes a hammer and a few large stakes, nailing them into rocks and the ground. He placed the tope on his harness into one of the. Stakes and smiled at mark who also did the same. "Ready big boy?" He asked and mark gulped. "I'm ready if y-" anti falls backwards into the hole, just falling. Mark looking down terrified. He didn't dare try that. He slowly eased himself down. Sean swinging back and fourth with the rope. He had wrapped it around his legs and was hanging upside down doing random gymnastics as he waits for mark at the bottom.

Once mark got there he glared at Sean with a snarl. "Boy. You're so lucky I don't smack you." Sean glides slowly down the rope, legs above him and straight out as he slowly lets his legs go back into a graceful flip backwards. " glad you could finally join me." Anti said and unclipped his harness, walking through the cave with mark. "So how long should this take?" Mark asked and anti glanced back. "Not long. Hopefully." The twqo of the continue the large journey downward unsure of what was going to happen next.


	9. Chapter 9

Anti walked down the long pathway glancing over at mark every now and then. "You still don't trust me do you?" He said and mark nods. "Well of course not. You've taken over Sean's body and are walking me to hell. I don't trust you." Anti nods walking up to two large doors. He pressed his hand softly against the stone letting it light up a bright green color. "Stay close behind me." Anti warns mark, both of them walking down the black stairway.

As soon as they reach a large throne room anti gets on one knee, mark doing the same. "Lucifer I've come to speak with you." Lucifer looked at anti and gets off the throne. He waked towards anti with a smile. "How can I help you?" Anti stands up looking into the others eyes. "I'm here to ask for dark to come back. I know his time is up. But he-" Lucifer stops anti from talking and walked over to mark, running a thumb over his cheek. "So you free willingly want this demon to come back?" He looked mark in the eyes and mark shakes his head. "Well I don't want him at all. But if it gets Sean back. Then I'd do anything." Lucifer smiled. "Fight him then." He hands mark a spear and smiled, turning to look at anti.

Mark takes the spear cautiously and looked up at anti. "I'm sorry." Anti nods in agreement. "So am I." Anti screamed in agony, eye dripping black blood, long claws growing out of his nailbed. He snarled at mark, teeth falling out as they turn into fangs. He looked up at mark with a wicked smile, his neck stitched up completely. He runs his tongue over his teeth and shakes his head. Mark takes in a deep breath looking up at Lucifer then back to anti.

This wasn't going to be a good fight. Anti and mark were both fighting for someone they love. Neither one of them wanted to lose. Anti runs at mark, mark holding up the spear to block the claws. He kicked anti as hard as possible in the chest, knocking him to the floor. Mark slashing the spear against antis chest. Anti rolled over and onto his feet, swiping his foot under marks legs, knocking him to the ground in one swift move. Anti slashed his claws against marks cheek and mark groaned in pain, holding his face. Anti kicked mark as hard as possible In the side, letting him slide a few feet away.

Lucifer leaned forward, watching anti carefully. It was no doubt in his mind that anti was going to win. Mark is pushed over, anti punching him in the face a few times. Mark screamed as loud as possible, silencing everyone in the room. A bright light illuminating from him as anti is shot up, hitting the ceiling before smacking into the floor. Mark stands up, grabbing the spear which has now turned a gold color. Mark having bright beautiful wings ripping out of the red flannel shirt. Lucifer's eyes widen as he speaks softly. "Gabriel..." Lucifer stands up immediately trying to wrap his mind around what had just happen. Marks face having a few cuts on it with a bruise that was beginning to swell up. He walked towards anti with a snarl, ripping him off the ground, slamming him into the wall, then back into the floor. Anti hissed in pain and mark walked up to Lucifer. "I won so I get what I want." Lucifer looked at him, laughing as he sat back down. "Why? I don't remember ever striking a deal. I just wanted to see a fight." Mark growled and goes to take a step, stopping as he gets within a few feet. "You give me back Sean. Or I will end your miserable life." Lucifer laughed. "If you hadn't noticed my life is already over. All I do is sit in hell, and watch gay people walk by. I think Gabriel is trying to set me up or something because they don't do anything but help me pick out suits or make sure I look. "Fabulous."" Lucifer groaned. "How about I separate you from your bodies so that there's an anti, a dark, a Sean and a mark. But you will be in charge of making sure that your evil double doesn't get away." Mark nods. "I accept of this change."


	10. Chapter 10

Mark and Lucifer shake hands, and the ground rumbles a bit. A scroll falls from the ceiling and lands next to a scrawny looking demon who quickly rushes it into another room. "The deal is made." Lucifer said with an evil laughter at the end. He walked over to Sean and placed his hands against his chest, finding the ribs. He sinks his claws into Sean, Sean letting out a blood curdling scream. Pulling him in two. Anti having a dark shirt, grey ripped skinny jeans and a bright green eye on the right side. Sean in his normal clothing as he stumbled to stand. Mark tried to run over to him, Lucifer stopping him. "Not so fast." He does the same to mark but instead dark appeared in dark red and black jeans. He had black eyes that practically pierced through a soul. Mark falls onto the floor and takes in a few deep breaths looking at his evil twin. This was going to be a mess.

As Sean stands up, he couldn't help but look at anti. He was creepy, one bright green eye on one side and blue on the other. His hands had claws that could easily rip apart flesh. He had to fangs that made biting into things hurt more. This thing lived inside of him. This thing clawed its way out and hurt others. This thing was evil. Mark hands Sean a rope and smiled. "Time to be "parents" of two hell creatures." Anti glared at mark with a snarl and Sean tied a rope around antis waist. "What the hell?!" Anti growled and Sean smirked. "You're not getting out of my sight. We are going home. No funny business." Anti groaned and dark laughed before a rope is tied around his waist.

As they make their way back up the large stairs and towards the rope, Lucifer calls Gabriel. "I know you helped mark and I want to know why!" Gabriel sits on the other side of the line, tapping his finds softly to the music in the bar. "Let's not talk about why I hel-" Lucifer slammed his hand on the throne arm. "You're going to tell me. Now." Gabriel chuckled and licked his bottom lip. "You know where dark and anti came from right?" Lucifer relaxed a bit. "Tell me more. I only got a broken angel when anti came down." Gabriel snapped his fingers and appeared in front of Lucifer. "Well, anti and dark where angels. Sweet, loving angels. Dark still an angel, but turned. Anti is a fallen angel." Lucifer rubbed his temples. "OK?" Gabriel walked around the floor, picking up the gold staff. "Anti and dark got into an argument about helping the humans. Much like you and dad. They fought and fought but it got dirty fast." He waived the staff in the air to expose a memory bubble.

Sean was dressed in white with a silver and black trim, mark dressed in a white with a gold and black trim. Mark was standing in the way of the gate, holding the same staff Gabriel was holding. Sean had bright wings that expanded from his back. He was holding his own staff and had an angry glare on his face. "Mark, you're going to let me through those gates or I will end your life." Mark looked at the gate and looked back at Sean. "You will turn around now and I will forget this. But if you fail to do so I will rip your wings from you and banish you to hell." Mark pointed his staff at Sean, Sean's wings dropping. Every angel had a spark of black inside of them, a small chip of demonic blood. Some angels became infected and others spark it and change into demonic forces. Sean gripped his staff tightly and lunged at mark, the two fighting with everything they have. Mark knocked Sean to the ground and points the staff at him. "You have broken the ancient laws of the heavens. You were strictly forbidden to interfere with humans. For that you shall pay for your transgressions." He slammed his staff down into the white tile, Sean rolling over as quickly as possible. "We were made to protect the innocent! If our laws keep us from doing so then what is our purpose!" He yelled and gets up, dodging marks hits. He slammed his foot into marks side, mark sliding into the gates. Mark turned around and slammed his fist into Sean's face, the spark of demonic blood ignited. He growled, the right side of his face were mark had hit now dripping black blood, his eye turning a bright green. He stands up and dropped the staff, "I will no longer stand as your partner." Mark watched Sean carefully as he stumbled. Sean falls to the ground and his right eye drips the goo onto the tile. He looked up at mark, tears streaming down his face. "Please, mark...just let me leave." Mark, walked over to sean, bending down to wipe the tears off his cheek. He then lets seans head lower as he walked behind him. gripping the white wings he ripped one from Sean's back. His screams shaking the heavens as the black and gold blood mix. He throws one wing down in front of sean. Mark then grabbed the other wing, crying as he rips the wing out of Sean's flesh, letting the puddle of blood get bigger and bigger. It broke marks heart to do this to his lover. It was painful to watch, but even more painful to do to the person he loved. The impact ofhis broken heart enough to ignite his back spark unknowingly. Mark leaned down, "sean, i-" sean throws him out of his way. He crawled over to the gate, no longer innocent to live there. He placed his hand on the gate, shoving it open. The bright light turning black as smoke covered the ground, he placed his hands on the gate, pulling himself up to his feet before stumbling out of heaven. And thus, anti was born.

Anti stumbled through the dark clouds and cold air before falling, his body split in two, anti falling to hell and Sean falling to earth. Years later anti went on a hunt for his body, searching different countries and areas until he finally found it. Re taking over the vessel he once used to inhabit.

Lucifer taps his foot. "So how did Darky dark become a thing?" Gabriel smiled and holds up the staff again, popping that bubble. He then waived it to show mark standing in front of the high council. "Sean has fallen." Mark walked up to the highest council member, placing Sean's wings on the table, black blood dripping onto the papers. "He's a demon?!" The man yelled and mark steps back. "Look I know how this sounds, I'm devastated too. My partner, my soul mate broke the law and is a demon now. Its a lot to take in." The council member taps his foot and looked down at mark. "How did this happen?" Mark rubbed the back of his neck and speaks up. "He was trying to protect some humans on earth from a natural disaster that was supposed to wipe them out. But he broke the law, I tried to stop him and now he's running around like a cockroach." The high member groaned and points to the door. "Good work mark, such a shame that Sean will no longer be with us." Mark walked out, his heart sinking. He goes back to his post at the front gate, starring out in hopes Sean would return.

Mark was determined to go get Sean, even if it meant breaking the law. As mark stands in front of the gate, he can feel his body shake, his wings dropping feathers. He looked down at his hands, claws pushing his nails out. He began to panic and looked up at the gate, he had no choice but to get the hell out of there. He opened the gate and shuts it, running out into the dark clouds. His eyes turn black and his teeth sharpen. Falling to his knees he ripped at his wings, black ones appearing under the white feathers. Then it happens to him, he drops from the sky and splits in two. His memory gone just like Sean's as he falls to earth and as dark falls to hell. But soon enough when he hears that anti has found his vessel he's determined to go find his own.

Mark, Sean, anti and dark are back at home, mark in the kitchen cooking with dark. Anti upstairs going through some boxes in the attic as Sean records another video for his channel. Anti was running around all over the place, ripping things apart, throwing things around. Soon enough he knocked over a box labeled "Sean's childhood" Anti finds a small box inside and stares at it for a while, trying to figure out how it works. His bright green eye illuminating the room.

Mark looks up at the ceiling when all the rustling stops and gets slightly worried. He goes to the attic and looked around quietly. Anti had opened the small music box, soft piano playing and an angel with wings spinning round and round to the soft beat. He placed the music box on the floor and had laid himself down next to it, starring at it. His eyes opened and closed softly as he keeps his eyes on the angel. It was the calmest he had ever seen anti in the longest time. He smiled softly and closed the door, heading back down to dark.


	11. Chapter 11

Sean walked out of the recording room. he could hear the soft piano paying. It was a familiar sound to him, soft and sweet. He recognized the music after a few seconds, heading towards the attic stairs. He opened the door, looking over at anti who was almost drifting into sleep. He sits down next to the calm demon and smiled. "You know, my mom gave me that when I was a kid. She was always busy at work and she used to sing me the song that goes to that." Anti blinked a few times and looked up at Sean, Then looked back down at the angel. "I know, I watched over you for a while..." Anti said and gets up. He shuts the music box, handing it to Sean. "Sorry. You can have it back." Anti gets up, heading for the door. "Wait anti!" Sean called put, walking over to him. He grabs antis hand, placing the small music box in it. "This thing got me through some tough times, but you could use it more than me." Anti looked down at the wooden box and nods, he smiled and then changed his expression quickly. "I couldn't care less about this stupid thing." Sean pats his back and walked past. "Sure you can't."

When Sean and anti walk into the kitchen, looking around. Sean's face was horrified but anti was laughing. it looks like a war scene, black smudges all over the counter, food all over the place, blood on the floor. Wait. Blood?! Sean looked around a bit worried. "MARK! DARK!" Mark comes crashing through the wall, dark stepping through it. He grabbed mark by his shirt, Sean stepping in the way. "Hey! Don't touch him!" Dark rolled his eyes. "OK, I won't touch mark." He grabbed Sean by his shirt and throws him against the oven, Sean falling onto the floor. "OK, that wasn't what I meant either." Anti climbed onto a chair and then onto the kitchen table, swinging his legs off the side of it. "OK, why are you mad at mark?" Sean asked, standing up slowly so he didn't pass out. He feels his head, a bump already starting to form from where he smacked into the oven. Dark stands there, letting his anger boil until he stops, glaring at anti. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Anti hissed and gets in a defensive stance, dark getting ready to punch him, Sean jumped up, wrapping his arms tightly around dark. Anti crawled off of the table and his claws sharpen, Seans grasp broken. Dark walked over and grabbed anti by his shirt, slamming him into the wall. "You low life, good for no-" he sees the small shimmer in antis pocket and pulled out the small music box. "What the hell is this?" Anti growled in anger and shoved at dark. "GIVE IT BACK!" anti demanded and dark opened it the music slowly beginning to play. Antis heart sinks as he watched the small angel sit up and twirl. Dark watched antis eyes lock on the angel and drops him to the floor, shutting the box. He then throws it at antis feet. "Pathetic." He knew that anti longed for wings and a place back up in the sky. He kicked anti across the face, walking out of the room. If it wasn't for the stupid deal dark would've left.

Anti turned into a black smoke, wrapping around the music box, he goes into the vent and disappeared somewhere in the house. Sean crawled over to mark who was laying on the the tile. "This is going to be one hell of a living space." He dragged mark to the couch, plopping him onto it. He then stands up, cleaning the kitchen up. Anti sits up in the attic by himself with a knife, carving into the floor and walls.

Sean begins cook, placing a rack of ribs into the oven. He bends over to grab another pot, dark grabbing his ass, shoving him against the counter. "Hello Sean baby~" he said in a bit of a low growl. Sean rolled his eyes, chest pressed against the counter. "Dark, get off of me." Sean said a bit annoyed, dark letting go. "Listen I can show you a good time." Dark tried to pursue Sean in a different way. "Not interested, dating mark." Sean walked past dark towards the spice cabinet. "Technically you're dating me too. I'm part of mark." Sean nods. "Yes that may be true. But you're literally garbage." Dark shoved himself up against Sean. "That wasn't very nice of you, maybe you should have phrased that differently." Sean's eyes narrowed and he stands up straight. "No. You're garbage. Trash. Belong in a wheely bin. You threw mark through a wall, threw me against the oven and made anti feel lower than hell. And all you can think about is sex, all you care about is how you feel." Dark laughed and placed a claw against Sean's throat. "Careful who you stand up to kid. You're bound to get hurt." Seans eyes narrowed and Dark shoved his hand under Sean's shirt, covering his mouth with the other hand before dragging his claws down his side. The burning and sting immediately making Sean twitch and gasp. "This will be our little secret or else I will skin you." He turned into a back smoke, disappearing from the room.

Sean leaned his head against the back of the wall before regaining his thought process. He grabbed the knife from the kitchen block and the vegetables from the fridge, cutting them up to cook in butter. Mark wakes up to the sweet smell of ribs, sitting up slowly he tried to think about why he was on the couch. "Babe?" He called out and Sean perked up. "Yeah?" He heads over looking at the food. "I shit you not I had the weirdest dream about having dark versions of us, living with us." Sean smiled and dark smacked marks ass, heading to the fridge. "Not a dream." He said, grabbing a beer. "Unfortunately not a dream." Anti comes down the stairs as fast as possible, jumping over the banister and into the kitchen. "Give me the food!" Sean points to the door. "Not done yet." Anti growled and walked out, dark following him. Mark grabbed plates, setting the table.

After about an hour dinner is done and the table is set. Dark and anti rushing in as fast as possible, scratch in the walls and floor as they get in their spots, ripping apart the meat on the table with their claws and hands. Mark and Sean watch in both aw and horror. Anti and dark run from the table leaving the bones all over the place and vegetables on the floor. Sean throws his spatula down on the ground with a huff. "ILL BE RIGHT BACK!" He yelled, grabbing the car keys. He stormed out of the house, leaving mark with the demons.

When Sean comes back he's holding a spray bottle and a few other things. "I'm home!" He walked into the living room to see mark hanging by his foot from the ceiling, anti drawing a pentagram underneath him. He aimed the spray bottle and squirts. Antis skin sizzled, steam coming off. Anti hissed crawling away from Sean and the blood. "Oh, hi sweetie!" Mark said, Sean cutting him loose. "What the fuck was that?" Anti snapped and Sean holds it up. "Holy water."


	12. Chapter 12

Sean was sitting on the couch watching anti play with a red laser. Mark comes down the stairs, dark on his back like a backpack. "Hey Sean, wanna switch for the day?" Sean looked up, accidentally pointing the laser outside. Anti runs full speed Into the glass door, smacking into it before falling on the ground. They both pull an ouch face and Sean tuned to face him. "Sure I'll switch. You're taking anti to the park today by the way." Dark disappeared and anti perked up. "We're going to the park?!" Mark growled and Sean tossed him the leash. "Don't let him eat the kids." Mark hooked the leash and collar to anti before heading out.

Mark sits on a park bench next to two women who can't stop eyeing him. "So how many do you have?" The woman on his right asked and he smiled. "Two one at home and one here." She nods. "And the moms not in the picture?" Mark shakes his head. "Nope, no mother." The two of them leaned in a bit closer. "Its nice to see and single father around who takes his child to the park. say, which one is yours exactly?" Mark points to anti who is holding a child by his ankle above his mouth. Both of their eyes go wide and scream, "NATHAN!" The woman on his right running to save her child.

Sean is cleaning the house up, washing the windows, taking the garbage out, scrubbing the floors and tub. Dark bites his lower lip, eyes scanning Sean's body. He slithered in behind him, shoving him to the floor. "You don't have a say this time." Dark said in a bit of a sadistic tone while slipping his jacket off. Sean falling onto his hands and knees, rolling over to face dark. "I always have a say, and I'm still saying no!" He goes to punch dark but is only shoved back into the floor. "Yeah, I don't care what you're saying." Dark punched Sean across the face, Sean leaning away from his touch. "Don-" he's hit across the face again, nose bleeding. "You want us all to be happy don't you?" Sean's eyes narrowed and he goes to speak, dark raising a hand. Sean flinched and darks cheeks turn a light red. "That's hot, seeing you scared, helpless." Dark licked his top lip and placed a hand around Sean's neck. Sean practically praying for mark to come home.

A cat runs down the street quickly, anti chasing after it and not to far behind is mark. "ANTI!" Behind him the bright red and blue flashing lights. Anti turned the corner, sniffing the air. His stomach growling. He slithered into a random persons home, looking around. He then heads to the bedroom to see two people in bed. He ripped the woman out of bed, eye glowing a bright green and the other eye pitch black. The woman screamed as anti wrapped his hand around her hair, slamming her mouth into the dresser. He then kneed her in the back of the head, dislocating her jaw and smashing her nose. He drops her onto the floor, curb stomping the back of her head several times until she is unrecognizable. The man slowly reading for his phone, he opened his camera and snaps a picture, flash going off. Anti hears the bed creak and glanced over his shoulder at the man.

Sean was shoving at darks face, trying to break out of his grasp. Sean's shirt was ripped and half way up his stomach, pants slipped down partially to expose blue boxers. "GET OFF OF ME-" Sean tried to yell and bucked his hips upwards to try and knock dark off balance. "Sean, you're getting on my nerves. Didn't you ever want to know what it was like to have it rough?" Sean growled, "NO ACTUALLY I DIDN'T. GET. OFF. OF. ME." Sean punched dark as hard as possible in the jaw. Darks head snapped to the side, eyes flicking to be a black color. "Oh you're going to regret that." Sean's practically feels his heart drop, eyes a bit terrified of what dark was going to do.

Mark climbed in through the bathroom window, anti was eating a black ora, the man who was one on the bed now hanging in the closet by a few wires ripped out of the TV. The woman laying in a puddle of blood while anti sits on the floor, making their mouths move to "talk" to each other.

Sean rolled over onto his stomach and tried to crawl away quickly, nails digging into the carpet as he tried to use his flight instinct to get the fuck out of there. Dark grabbed Sean by his hips, sinking his claws into the flesh, fresh warm blood dripping down darks finger tips and onto the carpet. Sean screamed and his legs start shaking. Dark dragged him back to his body, pressing himself up against Sean's back. "Its nice to have a fighter, it just means I have to work a littler harder. Which means you're going to get it harder." Sean feels the left hand let go of his hip and slowly scratch all the way to the front of his pants. Sean glanced with a terrified look and tried to squirm away. Dark wrapped his hands around Sean's waist. "Nope, nope. You're not getting away this time I'm tired of playing." Dark was getting annoyed at this lousy attempt. He grabbed one of the objects off of the mantel and whacked Sean in the back of the head. When hit on impacts Sean's head bleeds slightly, bloody slowly dripping down his neck and back. Sean holds the back of his head, vision slightly blurry. He rolled onto his side, tears staining his eeks as he looked at the two feet in front of him. Dark leaned down, grabbing Sean by his hair, dragging him down the hall towards the bedroom. Sean let's go of his head, smearing blood on the floor and edges of the wall to try and stop their movements.

Anti smiled up at mark who was now freaking out. "Oh god, we are going to go to jail!" He grabbed anti by his wrist. "We gotta g-" anti shakes his head. "Chill dude. I'm a demon, when I kill someone the thumbprints left at the crime scene change to someone else's. Like a serial killers or a sadistic prick." Anti tossed mark the jaw and smiled, mark moving out of the way. "That's disgusting." Antis eye glowed a bright green again and he hissed, touching the back of his head to feel the black blood fall. He begins heading down the stairs, mark chasing after him. "What's wrong?" Mark asked and anti looked over at him. "To put this in the nicest way possible. Your boyfriend just became darks new toy." Marks eyes widen. "In what way?" Anti rolled his eyes and holds up his hands. He makes an "OK" symbol and shoved his finger through the center. "But dry and without consent." Marks eyes widen. "WE ARE LIKE SEVEN BLOCKS AWAY! HOW ARE WE GOING TO GET THERE IN TIME!" Anti groaned in pain, falling back against the wall, scratches a on his back and hips beginning to appear. "No idea, but I'm going to kick his ass." Anti wasn't mad that he was using Sean, he was mad that he had been cheated on by a dirty rotten liar.

Sean screamed in agony when dark bites into his shoulder, blood dripping out of the wound and onto the bed as well. The bed was covered in either small drips of blood or puddles. Dark loved it, every feeling the pain that Sean was going through. He was so glad he had talked mark into asking them to switch. Sean let's out a small rasped breath, placing a hand over the bite wound. He was laying underneath dark with his pants sagging, against his ass, blue boxers still intact and around his hips untouched. Legs shaking, nose bright pink and eyes red with irritation from crying. His cheeks slightly red, a bruise on the left side, a cut on his bottom lip, scratches, bites and bruises all over his torso.

Mark and anti run down the streets as. Quickly as possible. They run up to their home and mark rustled with the keys. "FUCK THIS!" Anti yelled, he backed up before slamming his foot into the door, breaking it open. They both rush in and down the hall, looking around. "SEAN!" Mark called and anti sniffed the air, his eyes glowing darker. He runs down the hall and into an invisible force, falling onto his back. "I CANT GET THROUGH!" Anti yelled, looking down and the bloody symbols. Mark walked over and stepped over the symbols.

Sean was still fighting it, punching and shoving with everything he's got. "GET OFF!" He yelled again, fading in and out of consciousness, he falls onto the floor next to the bed and tried to crawl away. Dark hits him in the back of the head again, knocking him out. Dark gripped Sean's waits band with a smile. "Finally." He begins slipping them down, mark kicking open the door. "Hey fucker. Miss me?" Mark was angry and horrified with the sight in front of him. Dark was over Sean's body, eyes glowing red with pitch black centers, his fangs and claws stained with Sean's blood. Dark stands up slowly and growled, mark walking over. "I will end your pathetic worthless life if you touch him again." He punched dark as hard as possible in the face and throws him into the hall. Mark then slammed the bedroom door shut, punching a dresser in front of it.

Anti was pissed, he stands in at the end of the hallway, claws out and fangs sharp. "Anti, baby. Let's talk about it." Anti cuts open his hand, and flicked it over the symbol, ruining it enough to cross. He stepped over and grabbed dark, slamming him into the wall. "Don't think for a second this doesn't change anything. Because you'll be lucky to make it out of here alive!" Dark laughed and shoved anti off, walking past. "Don't you forget. Kill me, you kill mark. And that not fun now is it." Anti snarled and jumped on darks back, ripping at his flesh. He shoved dark to the ground and licked the blood off of his claw. "Final warning."

Mark leaned down next to Sean and picked him up, heading for the master bathroom. "Oh sean...I'm so sorry." He begins stripping Sean down, Sean waking up slowly, he feels the clothing being removed and begins screaming. His voice was hoarse and he didn't have a lot of energy in him. "Babe! Hey! Calm down its me. Hey...its OK." He stops Sean from hitting at him, wrapping his arms around him in a hug. Sean cried and sinks into marks touch, both of them sliding onto the floor. sean cried for a few minutes into marks chest, Mark sits criss cross in front of the tub, Sean sitting in his lap curled up in a ball. A broken, crying ball. "Hey, I gotta clean you up...OK?" Mark said softly and continued to take Sean's clothes. He placed him into the tub and turned on warm water, grabbing a rag to wash him off. He takes his arm, slowly washing the blood off. Sean sniffles with a few hiccups, he looked sick, horrible even. Last time he leaves him alone with dark. He dabs the deep bite mark, Sean flinching away. "Sorry..." Sean doesn't say anything and stairs down at the bubbles in the water from the soap.


	13. Chapter 13

Mark, Sean, anti and dark sit in the same room, looking around awkwardly. No one saying anything. Mark then stands up and speaks. "Alright, apparently we are going to have a few issues living together. Listen. No one touches me or Sean. I swear I will not hesitate to put you in a demon trap and leave you there for a week." Dark growled and stands up. "You're such a weakass." Mark narrowed his eyes. "I'm sick of your shit you son of a bitch. Out of all the people here you tend to stir the most shit." Dark chuckled. "You call me a bitch like its a bad thing. I think you hate me because you don't have the balls to do what I do." Anti hissed and stands up. "You are the scum of the earth. You know that dark. And that's coming from me. A lowlife, freak who has been trying to kill Sean for years and take over his body."

Sean stands up. "Let's not say anything th-" dark back hands Sean, making him stumble back. "Shut up!" Mark moved to be in front of Sean. "Don't. You. dare. touch him like that again." Dark shoved mark, "fuck off." Anti stands up, eyes glowing a dark green. "I don't think t-" dark shoved anti into the wall. "Oh what, I'm supposed to take advice from some pathetic, human loving, angel falling freak!" Anti looked up at dark, eyes glowing darker. "No. But I'm not going to let some infected asshole beat me." He shoved dark back harder, sending him into the large window to crack it. Dark shakes his head before he jumped over the table, tackling anti. The small music box falling out and onto the ground. Antis eyes stop glowing when the music box opens and plays, dark and anti both looking at it. The small angel inside spins round and round, music softly playing.

The sudden quiet sounds have everyone starting at the music box. Dark stands up, grabbing the wooden box. He growled, throwing the small trinket to the floor. Both Sean and anti diving to save it. The small wooden box breaks in front of antis face, the angel sliding a few inches away. He just stares at it for a moment before completely going ape shit. He screamed, glass shattering and lights going out. His eyes glowing a bright green,fangs ripping out, blood falling from his nail bed as he ripped the nails out one at a time, claws replacing them. He screams in agony and laughed partway into the scream. Dark and everyone else backing away from anti. Darks wings open as he tried to fly off, anti shoving his claws into them. He ripped dark from the air, slamming him into the floor. "YOUVE TAKEN EVERY MEANINGFUL THING FROM ME. NOW ITS TIME FOR ME TO RETURN THE DEBT!" His voice sounded glitchty. Sean trying to calm him down. "Anti, hey! Look at me!" Anti gripped darks wings, snapping the bone against his knee, everyone cringing from the sound. Anti begins slashing, ripping, breaking them until flesh dangles from the bone. Dark screamed, tears dripping down his face as anti takes full power and control over him. Sean ripped anti off of dark, mark running over to help dark. Sean and anti get on their knees, Sean holding antis face, anti clawed at Sean's arms, holding onto his arms tightly, trembling with anger. Sean begins softly humming the song before quietly singing it to anti. "When I am down, and my soul so wherry. When troubles come and my heart burdened be. Then I am still and wait here in the silence. Until you come and sit a while with me." Anti stops trembling for a moment and let's out a few sniffles, eyes slowly begin to stop glowing. "You raise me up so I can't stand on mountains. You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas. I am strong when I am on your shoulders. You raise me up, to more than I can be." Anti slowly calms down and laid down on the floor, black blood from dark filling the floor. Sean hummed softly anti sitting up slowly. He reached over and picked up the small angel that had a drip of blood on it.

Dark trembled, wings completely mangled like they had been through a shredder. Mark placed towels against darks wings to try and contain the blood. Anti stands up, heading back upstairs to the attic. Both Sean and mark heading to the bathroom for the first aid kit. Dark picked up the pieces of the music box, hiding them before they came back to help.


	14. Chapter 14

Anti sits upstairs holding the small angel in his hands. He brushed the feathers softly with his thumbs, trying not to fall apart again. Anti could hear darks cries from downstairs and couldn't care less about what he had done. He turned into a black smoke, slithering under the door. He looked around to make sure Sean and mark were still taking care of dark. He slithered past staying hidden by the shadows. He goes back upstairs, green goo dripping from his eye. He grabbed a book bag, stuffing it with things he needed. He looked down at the Angel, placing it in the middle of the floor. He wandered over to the window, opening it to let in the cold air. He slithered out heading down the street with a wicked smile. He holds his thumb up, catching the attention of a truck driver. "Where ya headed?" Anti smiled and climbed inside the truck. "Anywhere but here man." The truck driver nods, speeding off.

Sean and mark spend a few hours, cutting the flesh and sewing it back together, trying to help out dark. Dark sniffles and sits backwards in a chair letting the two work. "I'm going to go check on anti." Mark says and heads upstairs. Sean bites the thread and tied a knit to keep it in place. "Don't move your wings for a while to let it heal properly." Dark nodded and stands up. "Whatever." Sean growled and goes to wash his hands.

Mark opened the attic door and looked around. "Fuck, anti!?" He said in a bit of a panic whisper. He begins looking around, underneath things to try and find him. Sean heads upstairs, knocking on the attic door. "Is anti OK?" Mark perks up, holding antis blanket. "I, uh. Um." Mark runs over, blocking the door. "Give me a second!" He yelled and looked around the room, window open. "OK, I've come up with an excuse. You can come in now." Sean walked in and looked around. "Where's? Anti?" Mark shrugged. "I actually have no fucking idea. But. The windows open. So I'm assuming he ran away." Sean runs over to the window looking around. "Fuck, we gotta go get him!" Sean steps on the angel when he's heading out and looked down, picking it up. "We gotta get him now!"

Anti smiled, placing his feet up on the dashboard. "You know, I've always wanted to drive a semi." The guy glanced over and smirked. "Tell you what. You give me a little something. I'll give you a chance to drive." Anti smiled, eyeing the guy. He locked his eyes on the wedding band and shifted. "Sure I can give you something, pull over." The trucker nods and turned on his blinker, moving over to the edge. He stops the vehicle, putting it in park. Anti smiled, his eye dripping a little bit of goo. He elbowed the trucker as hard as possible square in the throat, cracking and choking breaking the silence. Anti get on his knees, placing his claws inside the truckers throat, pulling them apart. The sound of bones breaking louder than the choking noise. Anti smiled and reached his hand down the truckers throat, he gripped the bottom rib yanking it out in one go. "How unfortunate." He licked his fingers and kicked the trucker out and in front of another car. Anti slides over taking the truckers old place. He turned the semi back on and begins to drive down the highway.


	15. Chapter 15

Anti drove the semi until it ran out of gas and then got out. Where the hell was he? He looked up to see just cactus and sand. Great. He wanders down the hot road, blood stained clothes, sweat covered shirt and dirt shoes. Finally a sign. "Arizona? A drink?" He was a tad confused but could care less. He wanders down the road, stomach growling and eye dripping goo. He was weak and only getting weaker.

Sean and mark pull up to a roadblock with police and firefighters. A cop knocked on their window Once they stopped, mark rolling down the window. "Can I help you officer?" Mark asked politely. "There is a slight detour, you're going to have to go around and take i-70 instead." Mark nods. "May I ask what happened?" The cop looked over at the lights and sighed. "They just found a body, no big deal. We just don't know where the rest of him is. Some sicko ripped open his throat an- well its not pretty to say the least. So just turn around and head up the other way." Mark nods and does so, Sean turning to face him. "That's anti alright. Oh man what's he gotten himself into."

Anti walked through the hot landscape, sweat dripping off of his face and arms. He could smell sins not to far from where he was at. Once he got close enough he could see a tent and a young girl, no older than 17. She smelt pungent, she had done something wicked...anti slithered up behind her and let's out a screech, ripping her down into the sand by her hair. They wrestled for a minute but anti ripped out her throat with his teeth, spitting it out onto a nearby rock. He continued to eat and feel his stomach get satisfaction. His pointy ear twitched as if he had heard something but soon enough he couldn't even see, everything went dark.

Mark and Sean drive down the interstate as fast as possible trying to find some traces of anti. "Come on, he can't be that far. .." Sean said a bit worried. Mark points to the semi. "Look, there's blood on the side of that truck, I'm pretty sure anti was in there." Mark and Sean pull over and get out to look inside, the seat was scratched up, blood all over the seats and floor. "Yeah, he was here." Mark and Sean get back in the car and drive off. "Hey do you have a pain killer? I've got a hell of a headache." Mark points to the glove compartment. "In there man."

Anti is hanging from a tree swinging back and fourth, black blood dripping into a small puddle under him, red blood dripping from his mouth and hands. "What the hell is that thing?!" Asked a terrified teenage girl, clutching to a male. Anti blinked a few times and snarled. He looked up at his feet and growled swinging his claws at the chain. Another teenager hits anti as hard as possible with a baseball bat making a small crunch noise. Anti let's out a pained scream and looked at the other. "I say we call the cops. Get rid of this thing." The guy shakes his head and turned to face anti. "Let's hunt him, tonight. Let him loose and have some fun." Anti glared at the other and tried to break free again, only to be hit with a bat again but in the back of the head. The two males throw anti into a dog kennel, locking it so he can't get out. They drive away from the campsite, heading up to an old barn with a large field.

Mark and Sean pull up to the campsite and look at the bloody mess, it was about sundown, they sky different shades of pink and orange. "Mark, its getting late. Anti clearly is snacking on everything. I say we look around for a while a-" as Sean's talking dark appears, holding two water bottles. "Figured you could use these. Its hotter than Satan's ass after taco Tuesday." Mark nods and begins walking around. "You try and find something. I'll get to work on finding close by towns. Preferably with a high crime rate." Sean walked around with dark, looking around at the floor and surroundings. "Sean!" Dark cried and points at the blood. Sean looked down at the black blood and inhaled sharply. "Looks like we've got bigger problems."

Anti sits in the cage, holding his knees. His face smeared with dry blood, claws still sharp. He looked around, moon shinning in the small holes of the kennel. The cage door opens and the two dump anti out onto the ground. "Alright, you've got a five minute head start." Anti growled and one of the guys cocked his shotgun, aiming at anti. Anti runs as fast as possible. He had to get back to the camp, he knew his way from there. He skids through the dirt and rocks, head pounding with very quick turn. He could hear the guns going off behind him, getting louder and louder. He skids behind a rock to take a few deep breaths.

Mark perks up when he hears the gun shots and looked around. "I think we need to get out of here..." Anti let's out a pained scream, Sean's eyes widening. "THATS ANTI!" He runs off quickly, mark not having time to react. "SEAN! SEAN!" He chased after him, dark close behind mark. The teenagers hunting anti ran down the hill, guns pointed. They change into a more stealth mode, staying low and quiet. As Sean runs through the bushes, yelling. "ANTI?!" One of the boys gets Sean in sight, aiming his barrel. He narrowed his eyes, pulling the trigger. Sean gasped, gripping his side. He looked down at the red dart in his side, falling down the side of the hill. He rolled for a few feet, struggling to stay awake. He let's out one final attempt and screamed out for mark. "MARK, HEL-" his eyes close and his face falls into the dirt, knocked out from the dart.

Anti runs from behind the rock straight into mark,knocking them both down the other side of the hill. "anti?! Where's Sean?!" One of the teenagers ties Sean's hands behind his back along with his feet. They carried him back to the cage, ripping his shirt to write down a number on his chest. "1549." They lock the dog kennel and shut the trunk of the jeep. "Let's get this freak back to town, there's no way people are going to believe this thing ate our friend." The other teen looked at Sean. "Does it change to the full moon or something? Where's its claws, eye, fangs?" The other male shrugged. "No idea. But whatever it is, its about to have a hard time." They get in the jeep and drive off, heading back to the small town.

Mark looked up at the road to see the jeep drive past quickly, anti growled and pointed. "They took him! They've got him. They were trying to hunt me!" Mark stands up quickly and looked over at dark and anti. Great. He had two people who were either amazing help, or enemies always sabotaging things. Mark turned to face them,face stone and heart cold. "You two are going to help me get him back. Or so help me I will drag your asses back down to hell with a smile on my face." Dark shrugged, heading for the car. "If I have to." Anti panted, wiping the blood from his mouth. "Alright, I'll help." He limped towards the car, mark getting in fast. He turned it on and speeds up to try and catch up to the jeep.

The jeep pulled up into the small neighborhood, the two men lugging the kennel into the basement of the house. They tie Sean down to the chair and look him over while he's sleeping. He opens Sean's mouth, poking at his teeth. "This is strange, he doesn't have the fangs or anything. Are you sure this is a creature?" The male looked over at his friend. "Chris, trust me. This thing killed Ashley, I don't know about you but that's not going to sit well with her family." Chris nods and shrugged "I don't know Andy, this doesn't feel right." Sean's head swayed back and fourth before he woke up, tugging at the rope. "Great..." Andy leaned down, placing his hands on Sean's knees. "Morning freak." Sean narrowed his eyes. "Excuse me?" Andy strikes Sean across the face, ring cutting his cheek open. "What the hell is going on?!" Sean yelled, Chris speaking up to answer. "You killed our friend." Sean shakes his head. "No! No that's impossible I was with mark!" Andy rolls up his sleeves. "You might want to start begging for mercy." Sean's eyes widen as he pulled harder at the ropes.

Dark and mark look around for the jeep. Anti looks out the window trying to find it as well. He screamed, falling into the back seat. He holds onto his cheek, glancing up at mark. "We have to hurry!" Anti sits back up but feels as though the wind is knocked out of him. He falls against the floor of the back seat letting out a small whimper.


	16. Chapter 16

Dark sits in the car with anti while mark walked around the outside of the car and around the neighborhood. Dark turned over to look at anti, handing him the broken angel from the music box. It was glued back together, the wings painted a light green just like antis old ones. Anti slowly reached out, taking the small angel from dark. "You fixed it?" Dark nods. "Yeah, whatever." He huffed and turned to face the road, anti smiling softly at the angel in his hands.

Sean was removed from the ropes that tied him down to the chair. He is thrown against the ground, blood dripping from his nose and mouth. "You killed her! And you can turn into a creature. Just admit it you freak!" Sean shakes his head. "No, not me! I would never kill someone!" The teenager yanked Sean up again and smiled softly. "Well, looks like you're about to have a bad time." He drags Sean by his hair to the bathroom. Once inside he punched Sean across the face, knocking Sean backwards into the tub. He turned on the bathtub, letting it fill partway before shoving Sean's face into the water. Sean holds his breath, struggling to break the hold.

Anti cried out, his eye dripping black goo, he crawled out of the back window, screaming in agony as he sniffed the air. Mark comes running over to anti. "Are you OK? What happened?" Antis eye glowed as he searched around for a moment, running off in a direction. Mark chased after him, trying not to lose sight of this rouge creature.

Sean is yanked back up, blood splashing off the white sides of the tub and onto the tile. Sean shakes in fear as the male shoves Sean's face back into the water. Anti breaks the back window, slithering inside. He snarled, mark sliding in through the broken window. Anti immediately goes over to the bathroom, ripping the door open. Sean was slumped, lifeless over the tub and the man was holding Seans head down in the water. Anti growled, ripping the man off. He shoved his face against the sink a few times. The crunching bones and splashing of blood is all you can hear, he throws him down onto the floor of the bathroom, hunching over the body, eating bits and pieces of the males heart.

Mark runs over to Sean, wrapping his arms around him from behind. He pulled Sean out of the water and laid him on his back, placing an ear again Sean's chest. "Shit..." He placed his hands on Sean's chest, pressing down a few times. He then leaned down, pressing his lips against Sean's to preform CPR. Anti wobbled over, blood dripping from his mouth and hands.

After a few times of trying Sean coughed up some water, rolling onto his side to let the water fall out of his mouth. Mark smiled, tears falling from his face. Sean shakes against the ground a little bit, water dripping g from his hair onto the floor. Sean opened his eyes, blood red stains everywhere, soaking up into his clothing. He looked like shit, his eyes were red and puffy, nose pink and bruised, blood smeared under his nose and across his mouth. He breathes heavily, rolling onto his back against the water and blood soaked bathroom floor. Mark smiled softly, wiping blood from Sean's mouth.

Anti leaned down, looking over Sean's body. He placed his hands on Sean's ribs, leaning down to whisper in Sean's ear. Sean closed his eyes softly and anti turned into a black smoke, sinking inside of Sean's body. "Hey don't! You ca-" mark tried to fight it but anti was back inside of Sean to no avail. Sean's eyes open to be pitch black, anti sitting up quickly. "You love him right? Then let me keep him safe. He's hurting, broken ribs. Simple for me, I'm a quick healer. Let me heal him." He stands up, crunching heard as he limped towards the back door. "Let's go, before we get in deeper trouble." Mark wrapped an arm around anti, helping him walk. As they approached the car dark glanced up to sean and mark. He growled and stormed out of the car, grabbing mark. "Where is anti?! You were supposed to bring them both back!" Mark shakes his head, stuttering to get out words. Anti rolled his eyes and pulled dark away from mark. "I'm right here Darky. Don't let the body fool you. I'm healing Sean." Mark gets in the car and dark growled whispering so mark couldn't hear him. "You know you're not strong enough to heal Sean right now. What the hell do you think you're doing?!"


	17. Chapter 17

Anti sits in the front seat of the jeep, looking down at his hands. He could feel Sean growing stronger but he could also feel himself growing weaker. Dark was curled up in the back taking a nap and mark was driving silently. Anti leaned back against the seat, looking up at the dark road. "I never thanked you for saving me." Anti said softly, mark glancing over. "Don't worry about it. I'm here to help you guys out. Even if you don't like it." Darks ears flinched and he sits up getting a bit angry. "Something's wrong." A bright flash of lightning strikes the ground in front of them, mark slamming on the breaks. The car slides forward before coming to a full stop. "What the he-" anti rubbed his head and looked at the shadow figure in front of them. Bright blue eyes shinning through the smoke. Anti stares at the figure for a moment, dark leaning forward to get a better look. "GUYS WE GOTTA GE-" the shadow figure launches a spear through the windshield, arrowhead missing darks head by an inch. Mark turns on reverse and begins backing up quickly. Anti holds onto his ribs, pushing himself to heal faster.

As the shadow figure steps forward, they launch knives into marks tires, getting rid of the air inside. Mark stops the car again and anti looked over a bit worried. "Guys. Keep him busy, I've gotta heal!" Anti slumped down, mark and dark slowly getting out of the car. Darks broken wings opening and mark holding a gun in his right hand. Dark let's his claws out and snarled hunching in a more protective stance. "It's been a while dark." Felix walked forward, bright white wings expanded from his back with a flash of lightning. Mark takes a step back and Felix holds out his hand, spear coming back to meet him. "Now, if you don't mind. I've collected a girls soul today. One that anti took." He pointed the spear at dark. "If you do not hand him over I will have to kill you." Mark stands in front of dark, arm out to protect him. "If you're going to touch either of them. You'll have to kill me first." Felix laughed and slammed the spear into the ground. "Such stupidity, show me how you die." Dark launched himself at Felix, scratching at his sides only to be blocked by the spear a few times. Mark aimed the gun, firing it into Felix's wings.

Felix laughed and picked up dark by his throat. "Such a shame. You used to be so great. I looked up to you." He launched dark through the sky and into the windshield of the jeep, cracking it and startling anti. Anti watched dark get up and continue to fight Felix. Dark and mark both getting flung and beaten. Felix grabs mark by his throat and laughed. "You have made a mistake human. You intervened with something you shouldn't have." Dark jumps onto feilxs back, digging his claws into his eyes and face. Anti watched scared body almost finally repaired.

Felix throws mark down the hill and flips dark to be in front of him and onto the dirt. He gripped the spear tightly and looked down at dark. "We didn't deserve what you put on us! You two left and everything has gone to shit. I have to make it right. Starting here." He slammed the spear down into darks chest and anti screamed from inside the car. He exits Sean's body, leaving Sean passed out in the front seat. Anti was already weak, but he couldn't bare to watch dark just die. He screamed as loud as he could next to the car, tears falling down his face. His eyes glow a bright green as he runs towards Felix at full force. Claws out, glowing a light green, fangs bared.

Felix smiled wide finally seeing anti. He ripped the spear from darks chest and swings it at anti. Anti slides on his knees under the spear, quickly standing to slash his claws across Felix's face. Felix steps back and anti takes a step forward, bringing his arms both up, slashing them down against Felix's chest. Felix's eyes widen as he watched the beast in front of him. Anti was fast, His attacks quick and precise. Anti takes the spear from Felix and snaps it over his knee. He snarled, drool and blood falling from his mouth onto his shirt and the dirt underneath them. Felix watched in horror as anti screamed again, this time sounding like he was in agony. Anti jumped onto Felix and begins ripping apart his clothing and chunks of flesh. He bites into Felix's arm, spitting the flesh onto the ground.

Mark crawled back up the hill to see Sean passed out in the passenger seat. He crawled over quickly and pulled Sean out of the car to hold in his arms. "Wake up! Sean wake up!" Anti stands up slowly and looked over at dark. He limped over to him slowly, tears falling down his face. He collapsed to his knees and gently pressed his hands against the wound. Dark smiled softly and looked up at anti. "Its OK, I'll be OK..." Anti helps dark up, limping along side him as he helped dark walk. Dark holds his wound to try and stop the bleeding. "I remember when you went on your first flight with your wings...I also remember the last flight you had." Anti looked over at dark and bites the inside of his cheeks to keep from crying. "Let's just focus on getting you help." Dark falls to the ground and anti falls with him. He wrapped his arms around dark and hold him close. He could feel new warm tears about to fall as he clenched the back of darks hair and shirt. "DARK!" He screamed out and holds him close. He pulled away for a moment and holds darks face in his hands.

Mark kissed the top of Sean's head, sean finally waking up. "Are you ok?!" Sean smiled and sits up. "Im okay." Mark smiled and looked over at Felix who was trudging towards anti. "ANTI BEHIND YOU!" Mark gets up running towards the two and slides in front of antis back holding his arms open wide. "Its OK, come on let's get you back on your feet! I lov-" antis eyes widen, at the small sting in his back. He glanced over his shoulder to see the spear pointed directly at him, but through marks back?! Mark holds onto the pole of the spear, and looked up at Felix then over to Sean. "NO!" Sean screamed, running quickly over to be by mark. Felix let's go of the spear and mark falls to his knees. Sean sliding in the dirt, leaning down to look mark in the eyes. "Hey, hey it's OK." Mark looked up at Sean and tries to speak. "I can't move...Sean...I can't move." Tears fall down marks face and Sean nods, wiping them away. "I-i...I'm going to get you out of here. I'll get you a doctor. I'll find...someone to help you!" Sean pulled the spear out and looked behind him to see anti holding dark in his arms sobbing. Sean holds mark tightly in his arms and watched the Angel disappear as quickly as he appeared.


	18. Chapter 18

Dark wakes up in the backseat of the car, holding onto his chest. He looked around seeing that mark was still driving and anti/Sean was sitting in the front seat fast asleep. Just a dream? No. Couldn't have been. He quietly sliced his hand open and draws a few symbols in the backseat. "Mark stop the car." Mark glanced back at dark. "Pardon?" Darks eyes glow and his voice becomes a bit deeper. "I said pull over." Mark pulls over, dark getting out if the car. "Turn around, go through the mountain pass. I will meet up with you again. Keep Sean out of sight, While anti heals him. Trust me." Dark gets out and watched mark turn around and drive off in the other direction.

Dark walked song the dirt path, black pants gathering the dust and faint drips of rain. His wings tucked away to heal the rest of the way. His mind wandering a million miles an hour. He knew what that dream was. When he was an angel he used to get small glimpses into the future when someone he was supposed to watch over was in trouble. He could buy them enough time to make it home if he stayed behind to fight for them. They might not know what was happening but at least dark knew they were safe.

The lightning strikes and dark stands in the middle of the rod waiting. Another vibrant flash and appeared the angel. "Dark, it's so good to see you." Dark smiled and tucked his hands into his pockets. "I wish I could say the same." Felix walked over, spear in one hand like a walking stick. "Tell you what. You tell me where anti is and I'll talk to the big man. I'm his leading guardian angel. We could get those dark wings back to their vibrant white, soft touch. You can even been a guardian angel for someone else. What do ya say?" Felix smiled, holding out his hand.

Dark wanted nothing more than to have his wings back, but turning in anti? That was out of the question. "I'm sorry. I refuse to tell you." Felix laughed and pressed the spear against darks chin. "Then I'll break it out of you." Dark tilts his head up, glaring at the other. "You can watch me break. But they will be safe."

Anti wakes up hours later, glancing over at mark. "Where's dark?" He asked softly and mark shrugged. "I don't know, he said he had to take care of some things." Anti nods and slipped out of Sean's body, moving to the backseat. The moment he looked down at the bloody symbols it hit him like a truck, he didn't say a word though Keeping it to himself.

Dark was chained up in a room, bloody tools on a table next to him. He had slashes all over his body and sweat mixing with the blood before it feel onto the floor in front of him. "Dark, come on. Just tell us." Felix smiled and dark shakes his head with a soft chuckle. "Break me as much as you want, hurt me, kill me even. But I will never tell you where they went." Felix gripped a knife in his hand, placing it in holy water. "Well, this is just getting worse for you. It could've been easily avoided. But you didn't accept the deal. Not only did you not accept the deal you his them from out sites. Smeared your own blood to save theirs." Dark smiled and shrugged. "I'd do it again." Felix takes the knife out of the water slashing dark across his wings. "Tell me where anti is?" Dark just laughed and shakes his head. "Then you leave me no choice." Without warning Felix begins to rip and tear darks wings from him.

Anti watched mark Carey Sean into the house and slithered close behind. He grabbed chalk and paint from upstairs, drawing symbols under rugs, beds, putting small chants on the doors practically making the house invisible to angels. Mark comes downstairs and looked at anti who was starring blankly out the window. Rain smacking against the window, lightning making the dark sky look bright. "Are you OK?" Anti doesn't break eyesight at the storm and quietly speaks. "This feels very familiar to me. This storm. I feel...hurt by it almost." Mark walked over to look at the clouds with anti.

Dark cried out in agony, the sounds of bones breaking and skin ripping before a loud thud. The first wing landed on the ground in front of him. He shakes from the shock and the pain, everything getting slightly blurry. Felix wandered back over to dark and tilted his head back up. "Anti?" Dark shakes his head and Felix walked back over, ripping his other wing.

The rain didn't stop for three days. Anti just starring at it for hours on end. Sean walked downstairs and glances over at anti before sitting next to him. "Still trying to figure out why you know this storm?" Anti nods. "I know this storm. Or this type of storm. I just don't know where I know it from." Anti sighed and jumped down from the stool he was sitting on to grab some food. Sean tuned to face anti. "Wanna go for a walk? Clear your head?" Anti shakes his head. "No, I'm waiting."

Dark was on his hands and knees in the dark grey room. Blood draining down into the pipes from his wings and body. He had finally broken free and killed one of the angels who was torturing him. As he made his way through the halls he picked up a black suit and red tie from one of the closets. He made his way out of the abandoned building, stumbling along the way. After hours of walking dark goes into an abandoned gas station, chugging bottles of water like no tomorrow. He begins eating random snacks as well trying to get some kind of sustenance. After he gathers enough energy he zapped himself to the homes into the middle of the living room. He crashed into the wooden table. Falling onto the ground.

"The hell?" Anti watched the rain come to a halt. As the rain slowed down the bang is heard from the other room, catching everyone attention. They rush to the noise to find dark a bloody beaten mess. "Dark?!" Anti rushed over, placing his hands against the holes where his wings used to be. Antis eyes flip to black and he falls back, starting heavy quick breaths.


	19. Chapter 19

Dark laid down against the broken table, starring up at the ceiling. "Nobody touch me. Nobody come near me." Darks voice was deep and shaken he didn't know what to do. Anti growled and slithered over to hide behind Sean. Mark comes running back down the stairs at the noise. "Dark...your wings." Dark snarled, standing up. "I'm fine, listen we need to find a new place to stay. Lie low for a while." He shoved past them, blood dripping from his back as he goes upstairs. Darks head pounded like a police officer trying to get into a meth house.

Anti walked slowly over to the sink and yawned, "this has been fun but I'd rather much na-" Sean throws a bible at anti. "Come on, we need to pack up and get the hell out of here." Anti snarled and walked over to Sean, digging his claws into his arm. "You listen to me you waste of space. The only reason I give a shit about you is because if you die. I die. If I die. You're fucked on your little deal. Don't think for a second that, that means I won't beat the shit out of you. Now. I don't want to help. So I'm not going to!" He slashed his hand away leaving a deep cut in Sean's arm. "And if you tell mark about this, expect a lot worse next time." Anti vanished and blood dripped from Sean's arm down onto the floor. He throws a towel down onto the floor and heads to the bathroom to clean up the damage. He wrapped it up and puts on his overwatch jacket to hide the bandages from mark. He trusted mark but no way did he want to fuck with anti.

Mark placed a few bags into the back if the car, dark just sitting on the roof. His head was clouded with thoughts. Something wasn't right. A quick flash of lightning and darks eyes glow a deep red. He vanished and appeared behind mark. "Hey wan-" dark throws mark against the car and snarled, he punched him repeatedly before taking over marks vessel. Mark felt as though it was a burning sensation, like he wanted to rip his flesh off to escape this prison. Dark runs down the street before vanishing into thin air a small trace of black smoke left behind before blowing away in the wind.

Anti was watching the rain start to pick up again, Sean walking around the corner towards the bedroom. Anti was so focused on the sky like he was trying to read the clouds. A bright flash of lighting strikes and anti takes a step back. He holds onto his head and let's out a pained yelp, eyes flashing to a dark green. He feels his claws grow out and ears move to a point. He rampaged through the halls, scratching at the walls and throwing pictures to the floor to break. Sean turned around to see a dark figure in the doorway, the only thing he could see was the deep green eyes and wicked sharp smile. Sean screamed and tried to run, anti launching himself from the doorway onto Sean's back, pulling him down to the floor. Sean scrambled to get up, pulling the rug to help. Anti rolled over and scurried as fast as he could sitting on Sean's back ripping at Sean's back, trying to roll him over.

Dark smiled and walked up to marks old home in Cincinnati. He opened the door and slowly crept up the stairs, quietly tapping a knife against the banister. Mark watched in horror, screaming as loud as he could inside his own head. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Dark crept up to marks mothers room. He twisted the doorknob, slowly pushing it open. He smiled and looked over at the bed. "Don't you dare..." Marks voice cracked and dark walked over to the edge of the bed.

Sean screamed, trying to stay on his stomach, anti flipped Sean onto his back and begins trying to slash at Sean's chest and face. Sean keeps his arms up, letting his arms take half of the hits. Anti screamed in frustration and yanked Sean's arms down, pinning them under his knees. He then digs his claws into Sean's chest, blood dripping onto the floor. "ANTI STOP! PLEASE!"

Dark holds up the knife, gently pushing marks moms hair aside. He smiled and dragged the knife across her neck, blood leaking onto the edges of the pillow. She wakes up, trying to scream but ended up only going numb. Mark screamed inside his head, hitting the walls of his mind. Tears fall down darks face as he pulled the knife back. He then walked out of the room mark freaking out inside "YOU BASTARD. YOU KILLED HER. HOW COULD YOU DO THAT. HOW COULD YOU MAKE ME DO THAT. WHY THE HELL DID YOU FORCE ME TO WATCH. MOM IM SO SORRY!" "

Sean finally slammed his own head against antis, knocking anti off of him. Sean runs down the hall, holding onto the open hole in his chest, blood smearing on the floor and onto anything he touched. He locked himself in the bathroom, clutching a towel to his chest while anti slammed his body As hard as possible against it, like a wild animal trying to get fresh meat. Something was going on and Sean knew it had to do with the storm. But what the hell could he do about it. All he could hope was that the storm would pass and that mark was OK.


	20. chapter 20

Sean sits with his back against the bathroom, tears rolling down his face as the door is repeatedly slammed against. The storm causes the house to rumble and shake. Anti runs off to the kitchen to grab his favorite knife.

Dark appears on the front lawn, falling to his knees. He gripped his chest, screaming up at the sky. Dark leaves marks vessel and takes his own form in front of him. Mark was overcome with sadness and the emptiness of losing someone so close to him. The sky slowly clears up, the small rain slowly fading. Mark looked up at dark, tackling him into the mud, repeatedly punching him across the face.

Anti left deep scratches in the bathroom door, knife stuck in the top part. Anti scurried off out the back door, smelling the air. He had left the safety of the home and was now wandering around a field as he tried to run rampant through the area. The smells of sinners sweeter than ever.

Dark tries to get a grip on marks wrists. "Mark...I know you're mad...I couldn't control myself...please..." Blood fals from the corners of darks lips and from his nose his eye beginning to swell. Mark raised his hand and goes to punch him again, stopping as another thought occurred to him. "Sean..." He drops dark and runs into the house, stepping over broken pictures. He looked down the hall, getting a good glimpse of the blood and knife. "SEAN!" Mark yelled a small thud coming from the bathroom. Mark knocked on the door, "hey! Hey its me. Open the door please..." Sean placed a bloody hand against the knob, slowly opening the door. Towel almost drenched in blood. "You're back early..." Sean joked, falling against marks chest.

Dark catches a glimpse of anti and begins chasing after him. "ANTI STOP!" He grabbed anti taking him back inside. He throws anti onto the middle of the floor and growled. "We have to get out of here...things are only going to get worse." He forced anti to help him pack up while mark patched up Sean.

"How ya feeling?" Mark asked and Sean laughed, shaking his head. "Take a guess..." Mark nodded and cleaned up all scratches. They go out into the living room to see the rest of the bags packed. "We have to get out of here...if that storm comes back who knows what will happen again. Especially if we don't have control over ourselves." Dark stated as he picked up two bags. "I'll see you guys outside." Sean heads for the bedroom slowly, picking up a picture of him and his family, tucking it into his pocket. He starts walking towards the door and noticed a small glimmer on the floor the little angel from the music box must've fallen off anti. He tucked it into his pocket as well, heading for the door. "I'm ready..."

As they load up the car and drive off, Sean falls asleep in the back seat next to anti and mark continues to drive. "Listen, we need to find a good cover or else we're gonna have a bad time. I found one four states over but we are gonna take a pitstop here at this hotel to rest and sleep." Dark nods and looked up at mark. "Mark, about your mother...I am so...sor-" mark cuts him off. "No, you don't get to say sorry. You killed her." Dark swallowed out of nervousness and looked back down at the map. A few hours worth of driving and they pull over, Sean switching spots with mark and anti switching spots with dark. Anti mostly stayed curled up in the seat, holding a pillow close to his chest.

After hours of what felt like never ending driving they finally stop at the hotel, unloading just their backpacks and pillows. They check into a room, mark sharing a bed with Sean and anti sharing a bed with dark. They set their bags on the table and order some food. A man standing across the street calls a number. "They're here...I've found anti and dark. They're with their vessels."

They were all exhausted, falling asleep in their clothes from the day before. Sean sleeps in marks arms, anti sprawled across the bed, darks leg hanging of the edge with antis head on his chest a pizza box laying on the table with one slice and part of a slice left. Mark tossed and turned a little later that night, Sean waking up to the ruckus. Mark gets out of bed and leaves the hotel room, Sean not too far behind. "Hey what's going on?" Sean asked mark who was sitting on a bench in the rain. "Nothing..just thinking." Sean nods, sitting next to him. "Is it about your mom?" Mark looked at the ground, tears falling from his face. His bottom lip shakes, Sean wrapping his arms around mark tightly. "Its okay, everything's going to be OK..." He kissed the top of marks head and rubbed his back. "I can't even begin to imagine how you feel right now." Mark cried into Sean's chest. The overwhelming feeling of his heart breaking into hundreds of pieces. "He's just in there...sleeping so fucking peacefully...he ruined me."


End file.
